


Neurodivergent Iwaizumi Trying to Figure Shit Out

by Iwaizumi_the_Leo_kinnie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, adhd iwa, baby iwaoi, endgame ushiiwa, fluff at this point, i have no idea what im doing, i still cant tag, iwaizumi gets bullied, iwaizumi has adhd, oikawa has a stutter, there's more characters ill just add em later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwaizumi_the_Leo_kinnie/pseuds/Iwaizumi_the_Leo_kinnie
Summary: Iwa's life has been not-so-normal for seemingly no reason. He simply doesn't fit in, but he's figuring it out and growing up with at least one person by his side.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Neurodivergent Iwaizumi Trying to Figure Shit Out

**Author's Note:**

> its a wip; I might not even finish it ngl BUT what I do finish i wanna share so yeehaw

Hello, I'm Iwaizumi Hajime and for as long as I've known; I've been different. This is my personal archive for any and all memories of me "sticking out" and being different. If you notice a pattern, it's explained later. If not, just enjoy the story.

The earliest memory I have is when I started preschool. I was five at the time and I had exactly zero friends. Sure, I might have had buddies that would put up with me at the playground, but even dense little five year old me knew that they didn't really like me. From the way they'd scowl when I talked to the shoving in the hallways, I could feel the distaste from across the classroom. Then, Oikawa showed up. We were put in the same class and the other kids didn't like him either.

His first day was spent crying about how he didn't want to be in this class, mentioning something that nobody could understand. He stuttered and sobbed his way through the day until it was time for recess. We all lined up, the "cool kids" at the front and the weirdos like Oikawa and me in the back.

Oikawa stood in front of me, sniffling quietly, but standing in line nonetheless. I tapped his shoulder and whispered his name.

"Oikawa" I said, a bit louder, when he ignored me. "wanna catch bugs?"

He turned around, wiped at his eyes, and shook his head so hard his small wired glasses fell to the tip of his nose. Tiny me was determined to make a friend, and this was my opportunity. So when we all walked outside I grabbed him by the wrist and ran with him to my favourite tree.

"This is Ushijima!" I slapped the tree. "He keeps all my little bug friends safe!"

"I- I don't like- don't like bugs" Oikawa had the smallest pout on, crossing his arms slightly.

I put my hands on my hips and puffed out my chest, trying to look cool for my new friend. "I'll protect you from them"

"Promise?" 

I stuck my little chubby hand out, pinky up and we promised. Looking back it could've been a promise to stay together. We're still in touch, even if we're worlds apart. But let's not get off topic. I showed him the little makeshift house I had made for the bugs, introducing him to each and every one of my "friends", occasionally giggling at his scared faces. 

"Are you scared of beetles?" I'll admit it, I was a dumb kid. Asking an obviously afraid Oikawa if he was scared of beetles while holding a beetle out towards him wasn't exactly the best idea. But hey, I was young.

"I- I- " Oikawa stuttered over the words before ultimately just closing my hands over the beetle, squishing him flat.

I don't remember the beetle's name but I know they were my favourite because after wiping the beetle guts from my hands I hugged Ushijima (the tree, not my husband) and cried. Although the bark scratched at my skin I still found comfort in it strangely enough.

Oikawa peeled me from the tree and hugged me as tight as his tiny five year old self could manage, pressing his face into my cheek and letting his glasses fall off at the sheer force of the hug. I hugged back, not so secretly wiping my hands on his back, then I must've thought of something because I pushed him off and looked at his shirt.

"Aliens" 

"It’s no- not aliens, Iwa-cha- chan" Oikawa giggled and picked up his glasses from the floor. "it's p- pixb- pix- pix- pixbee from alien tv!" 

"Is he an alien or not?" I put my hands on my hips and quirked an eyebrow before getting distracted and wiping what tingling sensation was left on my fingers from the beetle guts.

Oikawa deflated, "They're an a- alien" 

"See Ushijima!" I turned to the tree beside me (I was a sad child, I know) "I'm always right"

"You can't- can't always be r- right Iwa-chan!" Oikawa pouted yet again and my eyes widened.

"Who's Iwa-chan?" I practically yelled "I'm Iwaizumi Hajime and I'm five years old!"

"I can't sa- say all that!" Oikawa whined. "I have a- a tiny mo- mouth, big wo- words don't- don't fit!"

My thoughts were interrupted by the teacher blowing her whistle, and calling for her class. I nodded and grabbed his wrist again, explaining to him that when the teacher blew a whistle we had to go inside. He nodded and followed me to my edge of the carpet. There was more than enough room, everyone else was at the very opposite corner. 

"Why di- did you name th- the tree?" Oikawa looked me in the eyes.

I looked him (almost) in the eye and thought about it before explaining the name behind my favourite tree. 

"I was at the park and I made a friend. He was quiet and he liked trees and his name was Ushijima, so now my tree friend is Ushijima too" I stood up and imitated Ushijima (I just stood there basically) before Oikawa pulled me back down to the rug with him.

We stood there, talking back and forth until dismissal. Never once did Oikawa mention me talking too loud, nor did he point out how expressive I was, and I didn’t point out his stutter either. In that moment we were just two perfectly normal kids, doing normal things that kids do, for once I felt like I wasn’t an outsider, I felt like I finally had a friend.


End file.
